


Test of fate

by MorbidFixation



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidFixation/pseuds/MorbidFixation
Summary: Her name was like feather when he spoke it, brushing softly across her skin. It made her mind still, racing thoughts quiet. Her name from his mouth was like her very own Pandora’s box, just waiting to be opened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a drabble really. Nothing special, maybe a part of a larger fic. . . Buy really who knows.

“Don’t say my name like that,” she shivers. Her lip trembling as she backs away from the massive man. His form like a darkness, clad in black, blending together seemlessly, and to honest, it frightened her more then than it ever had. In that moment he wasn’t a man, he was a monster, cloaked in shadows and hidden behind a mask. He was everywhere, all around her, caging her in. He was a darkness that crept in her chest with every breath, working his way inside of her and seizing her chest. “Please just, dont-” her words are broken and she fights back the sting of tears.   
Angry at herself for getting so emotional. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. This wasn’t supposed to be the end, and yet, in the midst of the screams of agony and the smell of smoke thick in the air, here it was.   
He hadn’t said a word, hadn’t moved an inch. Hadn’t even flinched when the doors had slammed closed behind him, not even a twitch when she raised the pistol. He stood there as still as death, and even though she couldn’t see his eyes she felt them. Felt them like a brand, burning down her arm and over her face, much like the one that marred his, and it sent a shiver through her. But no words escaped him, just the deep rasp of breath hissing from that horrible mask.  
‘Please, say something’ She wants to say, a piece of her wanting him to call to her again.  
To hear the whisper of her name across his lips, to feel the way it caressed her. Her name was like feather when he spoke it, brushing softly across her skin. It made her mind still, racing thoughts quiet. Her name from his mouth was like her very own Pandora’s box, just waiting to be opened. They both knew it. Both knew that despite the set of her shoulders and the rise of her chin, the moment her name slipped past his lips she’d crumble to her knees before him, gasping and regretful. Mumbling sobbed apologizes with a bowed head and trembling shoulders.   
Afterall, he’d trained her that way, breaking her over and over again until everything that she had been crumbled at his feet, and he’d swept it away, building her from the floor up with calculated skill until even she had forgotten what came before.   
The man chuckles, the noise dark as it pushed through the mask, vibrating through the room, echoing off the walls. The sound pierces her, and she back up again until she finds herself flush the wall. The cold steel sending a shiver through her as it leeched at her warmth.   
She watches frozen as he reached up, the mask giving a sharp hiss. Her heart in her throat as he pulls the mask away.   
All the air leaves her lungs in a rush, leaving her lightheaded and afraid as she stares at him. Her knees buckle and she drops, barely feeling the sting of impact as she cradles the gun in her trembling hands. Her eyes glued to him as he sets the mask carefully on the table, anticipation making her head swim as she watched him remove the black gloves from his hands with care, taking time to pull each finger free before. The pale skin a sharp constant to the black he’s wrapped in.  
She watches in silence as he steps closer, his booted feet echoing in her ears with every step until he’s standing before her, staring down at her with his sad dark eyes. And she can’t look away. Her breathing quickens. _Please_ she wants to whimper, but the plea catches in her throat. “Be a good girl” his voice is like silk, echoing through her mind like a ghost, wrapping round her tight in a grip that leaves her gasping. _My good girl_ her mind supplies.   
_No, please._ She tries to shake the voice away, clawing at the memory until it slips between her fingers. The words echoing.  
She swallows a whimper, blinking back the tears as they blur her vision. He reaches for her, and she wants to run, everything in her telling her to run, to kick and claw and fight to get away, but she’s frozen, waiting.  
The touch is gentle, his palm soft as it cups her cheek tenderly, blanketing it in warmth, and just like that, it’s all over. She blinks up at him, tears spilling down as she let’s out a shaky breath, every ounce of resistance forgotten as she leans into the famililarity of his touch. Breathing in the faint scent of leather, tasting it on her tongue.


End file.
